1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic transmissions for automotive vehicles. More particularly it pertains to continuously variable transmissions having gearing for producing low gear and reverse operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multiple speed transmission has a number of spaced speed ratio changes produced by selectively holding and releasing components of a planetary gear set. An infinitely variable transmission that employs two variable diameter pulleys, and a drive belt engaging the pulleys provides a continuously variable speed ratio over a broad range of engine speeds.
A bladed hydrokinetic torque converter located in the drive path between an engine and the planetary gearing provides additional torque multiplication for accelerating a motor vehicle from rest. A stall torque ratio of about 2.5:1 may be realized using a torque converter.
A continuously variable transmission combining a fixed drive unit, variable drive unit, and torque converter is described in UK Patent application GB-2180020, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. After the torque converter reaches its coupling phase, when the ratio of the hydrokinetic unit is 1:1, the drive ratio for the powertrain is reduced to 8:1 from approximately 20:1 when the fixed drive ratio is 2:1 and the final drive and axle system ratio is 4:1. At that time the variable ratio drive is activated. Upon further acceleration of the vehicle, the overall transmission ratio may be controlled from 8:1 down to 2:1.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,369, 4,836,049 and 3,203,277 describe continually variable transmissions that employ a variable drive mechanism and a fixed drive mechanism in combination with a torque converter and planetary gearing.